


The last night

by Ceciliedr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of Self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Lance has a bad day. Keith is here to help.





	The last night

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning.  
> It says so in the tags, but just to be safe. This work contains thoughts of self-harm and suicide. But nobody ever acts on them.
> 
> The title is from a skillet song with the same name.

Lance rolls over in bed again, the rustling of sheets the only sound in the apartment, besides his own breathing. Just a tad to quick. It’s not working. He can’t sleep. His own destructive thoughts only seem louder in the silence.

He looks at the phone, laying neatly on the night table, charger in the bottom. He could call him. No, it’s late, he would just be a bother. And it’s really not that bad.

Liar.

_Why are you even here? You’re nothing, but a burden to others, to the world. Worthless. Nobody needs you. Why do you even try to sleep, it’s not like anybody would notice if you skip school tomorrow. Why do you even bother getting out of bed? Wouldn't the world be a better place without you in it?_

Lance grabs his pc, opening youtube and clicking on the first the best video in his feed. The bright screen attacking his eyes, casting the rest of the bedroom in shadow. He can get through this. Just need a distraction, until the thoughts go away of their own accord themselves. Until it no longer feels like someone is crushing his chest.

Upbeat music fills the quiet space, kittens wandering around on the screen, falling over there own paws. It gets a laugh out of him, but it’s wrong. Wet, to laud, bordering on historical. Warm tears start to roll down his cheeks.

God, he is such a mess. Everything hurts. Chains around his heart, slowly getting tighter and tighter, crushing the life out of him. Mud in his veins, slow, sluggish, painful in every moment. He can’t breathe.

The video changes to clips from some cooking show. Light reflecting in the kitchen knives, much like the ones he hid away in the drawer, last time looking at them became too much. Lance slams the computer shut. Leaving behind only darkness. Darkness and his own thoughts.

_I would be so easy. An outer pain, to relieve the inner. Just one cut. Blood running down the arm, dripping onto the floor._

Lance frantically grabs for the phone, sending it down to the floor, him after it. Fumbling around in the dark. He finds it, hitting the first number on speed dial.

It rings.

Ones. Twice.

“Lance?” A hoarse voice reaches his ears, heavy with sleep. He tries to answer, to say something, anything. But he can’t even breath. Oh god.

“Lance is everything okay?” The other suddenly sound a lot more awake. What is he even doing? It’s a school night. He really is nothing but a bother.

“Lance?!” There is more noise on the other end.

“It’s-” His voice comes out barely a whisper, he forces air in, trying to calm the hell down before he worries Keith anymore. “I’m fine, just- just forget I called.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I am.”

“Is the feelings back?” The sound of a door slamming.

“You don’t need to come over.” It’s in the middle of the night. Dammit, he is such a waste of space. And now Keith has to go out of his way to come over here and comfort the giant baby that is Lance.

“I know. Will be there in ten minutes.” The phones goes dead, leaving him to stare at the black screen and with no way to protest.

Lance drags himself to his feet, deciding he better put something more than boxers on. But anything beyond pj’s feels impossible. After that he just sorts of sits there, on his bed, trying to get his breathing under control. If he can convince Keith everything is fine, maybe the other will go home again. Keith has school tomorrow.

“Hey there.” A gentle hand on his shoulder. His head whips up, catching a glance of pale skin in the dark. Lance didn't even hear Keith come in, must have used the spare key.

“You didn't- you shouldn't have bothered.”

“I should, and I always will.” The hand gives his shoulder a firm squeeze. “Now come on. I brought ice cream and we can watch that movie you love so much.”

Lances feel a small smile forming on his lips. “The one you hate?”

Keith grimaces “yeah that one.”

Keith leads him to the couch and immediately throws a blanket over him. Soon after pushing a bowl of ice cream into his hand.

“And I’m sleeping here tonight, so don’t even think about arguing with me over it.”

Lance is about to do just that, when he realizes it’s no use. Besides, he doesn't really want to.

Leaning against Keith, with the others arm around his shoulder. The taste of chocolate ice cream on his tongue and the movie running in the background. Lance finally starts to feel better.


End file.
